Agricultural equipment, such as irrigation systems, are used in a variety of climates and conditions. Irrigation systems, for example are designed to work in a variety of earth terrains and surfaces, most commonly, dirt and mud.
One example of an irrigation system includes a number of pipe spans connected to each other, having wheels mounted at various positions along the pipe span. The wheels move the irrigation system around a crop and recirculate about the same point at various intervals, depending on the crop size, but in many cases, the interval is usually measured in days. As the irrigation system rotates around the crop the crop begins to accumulate moisture both from the water delivered by the irrigation system, but also from natural sources. As the moisture beings to accumulate, the wheels tend to sink into the earthen surface such as mud and tend to push the mud forward. As a result, mud tends to accumulate, and in turn the ruts of the wheel grow deeper and deeper each time the irrigation system rotates about the crop.
Accordingly, what is needed is an irrigation system and more particularly a wheel design that can handle the mud better.